Act. II
R2-D2 and C-3PO is walking in Tatooine) C-3PO: No more Adventures. I'm not going that way. (And then another escape Pod has Landed, and then Candace just kick it open) Ashi: This planet is called Tatooine. Candace: Ugh, Tatooine. My Busting instinct are telling me that the Droids went... That way, Come on! They went off Meanwhile Ryan went off to find R2-D2 Ryan: Don't worry, R2. I'll protect you. Back to Candace Baljeet: Actually, I joined the Empire by accident. I was trying to sign up for a physics camp. Sneech: I joined the Empire to improve my hacking skills. Buford: Physics camp? Yeah, you're better off. Big G: And Ashi? Why you join the Empire? Buford: Hey, Candace, why did you join the Empire? Candace: Don't you remember anything from orientation? Rebels are cruel, heartless sub-humans who are messing up the galaxy! And I am all about law and order. Ashi: Because, I will kill the Rebles even if Ryan refuse to tell me how Luffy met Sora and friends, I will strike them down. Long live the glory of Darth Vader and Aku! Song "In The Empire") Ashi and Candace':' Ever since I was young, You know, I hated dissension. Among my peer group, It caused a whole lot of tension. When the other kids were slouching, I would stand at attention. And I've always looked so good in white. Now I'm a bad mamma-jamma And I rock a mean helmet . If I see a rebellion Then you know I'm gonna quell it. I'm a certified, full-blown, Armor-wearing zealot And it feels so good to know I'm always right. You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire... All':' In the Empire... Candace and Ashi: You can be all that they want you to be, You get a 401(k) and your meals are free In the Empire. All: In the Empire... Candace and Ashi: In the Empire. All: In the Empire... Ashi and Candace: I don't know but I've been told, The Rebels need to be controlled We'll round them up and put 'em all in stocks, But first we've gotta get Darth Vader socks! It's so not fair! I mean, why am I still on sock detail when Gladys from Accounting got promoted to Commander, and she doesn't even know how to hold a blaster? No, I mean, really, she failed that part of the exam four times. She held it backwards and upside-down. But no, she's a second cousin of some midlevel Darth, and so she gets a promotion? What about me? If they would just open their eyes, they'd see that I've got everything it takes, I could be the stormiest Stormtrooper evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Big G: Ya feelin' better? Ashi: Yes, Big G. Those rebel scum. Candace: Yeah. Thanks.You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire... All: In the Empire... Candace and Ashi: You can be all that they want you to be, You can march to the beat of conformity In the Empire. All: In the Empire... Candace and Ashi: In the Empire. All: In the Empire... Candace and Ashi: In the Empire. All: In the Empire... Candace and Ashi: In the Empire. Stormtrooper 4: Look, sir, droids! C.O.: No, this is a bathtub stopper. TK-90210, what are you doing out here? Candace: Well, we followed some droids that were ejected from the— C.O.: Hup-bup-bup-bup-bup! The droids and the missing Death Star plans are none of your concern. Candace: Death Star plans? C.O.: Never you mind! You go to Mos Eisley! I'm sure you can find some socks for Lord Vader there. Candace: (disappointingly) Yes, sir. (Another Stormtrooper brings a stick.) Stormtrooper 5: Look, sir! A magic flute! C.O.: (puts his head in hand) No, that's a stick! Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb and Perry have Arrived at home) Phineas: Hi Mum! Hi Dad! Hi Dora Med! Hi Dora-Nichov! Dora Med: Hi, guys. Lawrance: Hello boys! Your just in time for lunch. Dora Med: I hope you like the meal I made. Perry: Hey, where's Dora Kid? Dora Med: He was off shopping for some hot sauce. Perry: I See. (They are eating their Meals) Linda: So what should we do Today (Read the List) Herb all the Nerfs into Beggar's Canyon, teach the Sarlaac to brush their Teeth, and give Bantha a Shower. That's Awfully ambitious! Phineas: Just tryin' to make the most of each and every day. Perry: and even though we just pass by to Luke. Lawrance: Oh, was he staring wishfully at the horizon? Linda: Lawrance! Lawrance: What? That boy would be somewhere else. So do you want to Naboo? Perry: No thanks. Linda: How about ski camp at Hoth? Phineas: Not really. We've got everything here in Tatooine. And why would anyone want to leave this Planet? Lawrence: Wait'll they see there's no girls on this Planet. Linda: Lawrance! Hours Later Ryan is spying on the Jawas and he see R2-D2 get beamed into the sandcrawler. Ryan goes after it Take these two over to the garage, will ya? I want 'em cleaned up before dinner. Luke: But I was going in to Tosche Station to pick up some power convertors. Uncle Owen: You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now, come on, get to it. (Ryan jumps off the disposal.) Luke: Well, come on, Red, let's go! (Cut to Luke with 3PO and R5-D4. Pan left to reveal Owen giving money to a Jawa. R5-D4 malfunctions.) Luke: Uncle Owen? Uncle Owen: Yeah? Luke: This R2 unit has a bad motivator, look! Uncle Owen: Hey, whatta ya tryin' to push on us?! (Ryan walks ahead.) Luke: (offscreen) What about that one? Uncle Owen: (offscreen) What about that blue one? We'll take that one. R2-D2: (beeps) Luke: Okay, let's go. C-3PO: Now don't you forget this. Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity. (Cut back to Ryan behind the wheels.) Meanwhile Dr Achimoff: This is perfect for my and Ryvine's evil hideout. Norm, bring all my gears from my lair! Norm-3PO: You mean the abandoned recycling compartment, sir? Dr Achimoff: Shut up, Norm-bot. Darthensmirtz: I go see around the Death Star. (He look around the Death Star and he saw Darth Vader) Darthenshmirtz: Ooh, whadaya know? A moving sidewalk. (Darth Vader walks by.) Oh, ooh, Darth Vader! Hey, I know that guy! It's Darth Vader. Hey! (runs up to him) Hey, w-wait up, wait up! (knocks over a droid)''Phew! Darth Vader! Hey look! Eh, I'm Darthenshmirtz! ''(trips) I'm not sure if you remember me, the Doof Star, the little nutcracker thing. And then you sorta stole my plans. (trips again) Anyway, I gotta new invention, and it's gonna knock your socks off! (trips again) I'm wondering if you could, uh, spare a little Force. I thought maybe you had a little extra lying around— (Bumps into a couple of Stormtroopers) Okay, uh, good talk. Meanwhile Ryan looks at the home of Luke.) Ryan: Let me see what is they up to. C-3PO: (offscreen) Please, Master Luke took off your restraining bolt, now quit complaining. (Cut to inside.)''Now I'm taking another oil bath. And I don't want to be disturbed. ''(goes down an elevator platform) Ahhh. Ryan throw a rock at R2 to get his attention Ryan: R2. Over here. (Cut to Luke looking at the two suns. Pan down to his legs to reveal Ryan taking R2 with him.) Ryan: (Cut to Phineas, ferb and their friends are on their speeder.) Phineas: Wow, that Bantha took a while longer to clean that I thought it would be. Noby: Yeah, and why did you want us to come? Doraemon: Yeah Phineas, Why? Phineas: Because I need you help that's why. Peter: Terry: Peter: Shut up. Wang Dora: And even though can you take us back home. We're getting tired. El-Matadora: Yeah, I'm getting sleepy. Phineas: Okay. (He drive the Speeder Faster and they saw a Droid) Dora-Rinho: LOOK OUT!! (The Speeder ram R2-D2 and the Disk has pop out, The Driod has landed next to Dora-Rinho) Pinky: Sorry about that. Are you okay? R2-D2 (Beep) Peter: Good. So what are you doing here? R2-D2: (Beeps) Noby: I think he is saying "There are creatures approaching from the south-east". Peter: I don't think so. Phineas: Say, what's a droid like you doing out here in the Jundland Wastes? R2-D2: (beeps) Phineas: Oh, cool! A movie. Leia hologram: Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Phineas: Oh, she must mean Ben Kenobi. Hey, we were just there! We have Jedi lessons with him every Tuesday. Dora Kid: Me and Perry skip that. Because we were on a mission before we got retired. Phinas: He lives right up at the edge of the Dune Sea. Do you want a ride? R2-D2: (beeps no) Phineas: Okay, suit yourself. (R2 leaves) And remember, sand people hide single file to hide their numbers. Ryan climbing up a cliff. He tries to get to the speeder but it takes off and he falls down again and crashes into a birthday cake. He sees a bunch of Tusken Raiders having a birthday party.) Ryan: Uh oh. Sand people. Sorry. Tusken Raider: (growls) Category:Ryantransformer